Talk:Battle of Winterfell (Great War)
The number of armies Should we update the number of the armies? The army of the dead contains ~100,000 wights, 3 undead giants (that we know of), several whitewalkers, and undead Viserion. The army of the living is made up of 100,000 dorthraki, 8,000 Unsullied, 2,000 knights of the Vale, Drogon and Rheagal, and whatever forces the Starks have left. ''SonOfZeus1200''[[User talk:SonOfZeus1200|''~Peace out.]] : I added everything else, I don't know about the knights of the Vale, however. — Ser Eric of Arbor (talk) 18:14, March 5, 2019 (UTC) ::D&D had Philipp Scherer, one of the concept artists working at GoT, make a full 3D rendering of the Coalition Army complete with a composition tab. This was what Miguel Sapochnik used as a guide for the battle. The total coalition forces numbered 18,192 men, not 128,000 like the Wiki currently claims — Norraya1631 (talk) 23:35, June 8, 2019 (UTC) *~100,000 wights'' — data source? — Nicko Budkov (talk) 15:00, May 25, 2019 (UTC) That's conflicted by the dialogue. Sansa states that there are 20,000 men at Winterfell in S7 and that's before the North had gathered fully and Jon and Davos say that there are 10,000 northmen left. A host of 18,000 men would also hardly be "the greatest army ever seen" as Tyrion and Sansa describe it. It would barely be larger than the host Robb left Winterfell with. The visual on screen shouldn't take precedence over dialogue considering that will always be limited by resources. Aemon Stark (talk) 20:49, January 12, 2020 (UTC) The new image While it is all we have at the moment, shouldn't we wait until the battle actually occurs before we add an image? A picture of a horse's front legs with a blurry Winterfell in the background isn't good. It can still be in the article (maybe the prelude section) but I don't know about the infobox. --ProtectorOfTheSevenKingdoms (talk) 21:36, March 5, 2019 (UTC) I only included it as a placeholder, and because it's quickly becoming one of the more "iconic" shots we have right now. I suppose it doesn't matter either way, though. Reddyredcp (talk) 21:39, March 5, 2019 (UTC) :Removed. Too dark to be useful. Ser Shield McShield (talk) 21:56, March 5, 2019 (UTC) Episode 3 I've heard rumors and reports that the Great Battle is supposed to happen during the third episode of Season 8 can anyone confirm it? --SonOfZeus1200 14:10, April 8, 2019 (UTC) :It's self-evident at this point. They're preparing for the battle in episode 2, which will seemingly end with the shot of the wight horse's front legs coming into frame. --Potsk (talk) 15:52, April 17, 2019 (UTC) Name/title of the article So, when I originally created the article, I named it the "Great Battle of Winterfell" based on this EW article that first covered it, where the "great battle of Winterfell" (lowercase) was first mentioned. Even at the time, I was aware that "great" was likely no more than an adjective describing the battle, but I chose to include it in the conjectural name since it seemed to fit with the "Great War" and to distinguish it from the current Battle of Winterfell article based on Stannis Baratheon's march on Winterfell. Now that Season 8, Episode 3 is in a few days, however, and this article may be receiving some heavier traffic, I think it's important to clarify what the title of the article should be. We likely won't get an official name until the premiere of the episode, if even then, but I have a feeling it will be "Battle of Winterfell" or battle for Winterfell or something along those lines. So, our best bet may be simply to wait. Still, I think it's worth discussing now what our options may be (apart from keeping the name of "Great Battle of Winterfell"): #Rename the current Battle of Winterfell article to something like Battle of Winterfell (War of the Five Kings) or Battle of Winterfell (Stannis Baratheon), and name this article Battle of Winterfell #Create a disambiguation page for "Battle of Winterfell" and name this article Battle of Winterfell (Great War) or keep the current name, and name the current Battle of Winterfell article to previous suggestion #Rename this article to Second Battle of Winterfell (personally my least favorite option since they are part of two separate wars, at least as far as we know right now) Of course, again, we can just leave it as it is... at least for now. The Battle of Winterfell article does have a note at the top about the Great Battle of Winterfell being the battle between the living and the dead. Reddyredcp (talk) 20:58, April 24, 2019 (UTC) Okay.... so, the article was renamed by Maxsteel124 to "Battle of Ice and Fire," but I have yet to find an official source for this being the name, and he did not provide one on the article. Is this the name we're going for? Reddyredcp (talk) 06:05, April 29, 2019 (UTC) :I personally don't mind the name, but since he said he "corrected" the name I would definitely like a source. --Potsk (talk) 07:48, April 29, 2019 (UTC) ::I don't mind it either, but, unless there is an official source, it's completely fanon. A conjectural name has to have its roots in something more concrete, like the battle of the Goldroad where it can be logically determined that the battle likely took place along the Goldroad. Reddyredcp (talk) 07:53, April 29, 2019 (UTC) Disambiguation Message? I suggest adding a disambiguation message to the top as there's also the sacking of Winterfell by the Greyjoys/Boltons, the battle between Stannis and Ramsay, and the Battle of the Bastards. TheUnknown285 (talk) 22:51, April 28, 2019 (UTC) Hey, im not sure how this works but you guys have some numbers wrong. The dothraki are only 16,000 strong. Khaleesi only brings that many of them with her to westeros, its noted she doesnt have enough ships to transport them all. Also if she had 100,000 dothraki fighting the battle, she would outnumber the army of the dead, and visually her army would be larger, given that a horse is larger than a man, mountain excluded.Amberonver (talk) 16:09, April 29, 2019 (UTC) Whits? Whits? I think they are called wights. Walt Whitman (talk) 21:29, April 29, 2019 (UTC) :Yeah, some new editor kept putting that in, which was why I locked the page in the first place. Damn, I thought I got rid of all those. Shaneymike (talk) 21:32, April 29, 2019 (UTC) Lighted Page really needs a proofread, the prose and flow is poor. Can someone with ability to edit please correct the many instances of "lighted" to "lit" or "set alight", depending on context? Ruby Doomsday (talk) 04:13, April 30, 2019 (UTC) :Ok, I've unlocked the page so thar anyone can correct the multiple errors that were being made earlier. Shaneymike (talk) 06:37, April 30, 2019 (UTC) Name of this article I'm pretty sure that this battle was referred to as Battle of Winterfell. :There is already an article by that name. Also how can you be so sure when this battle has never been named on-screen? --Potsk (talk) 14:36, May 3, 2019 (UTC) Dothraki during the Battle As the number constantly keeps getting changed, the amount of Dothraki: written on the official season 7 episode 7 screenplay here on page 4. It states that part of Daenerys' full force consisted of 10k Dothraki screamers. She may have, or had 100k in her Khalasar but no way was that 100k in the battle. More plausible that it was at most 10k especially visually, and that the specific number of the soldiers/screamers, in her Khalasar was provided by D&D in the screenplay. --ILepidus (talk) 02:50, May 6, 2019 (UTC) Nah that doesn't make any sense. Tyrion makes it clear that they have the largest army even with the combined Reach and Lannister army. Here the Dothraki are also said to be 40k strong. 10k isn't necessarily the full extent of her army either considering its fully possible the other 30k arrived with her and her dragons. Also, the combined Vale & North Army should be ~20,000 considering Sansa's statements in S7. 2,000 men is Lord Royce's army alone. Aemon Stark (talk) 03:52, May 6, 2019 (UTC) The end of House Karstark. Megan Parkinson confirmed on her Instagram that Alys Karstark was killed by wights off-screen, which means House Karstark is officially extinct.--NarendraMartosudarmo (talk) 16:27, May 6, 2019 (UTC) : I think we should be cautious about saying a house is extinct. We thought Houses Karstark and Umber might be extinct after the Battle of the Bastards. Lo and behold, they introduce new members the next season. I would suggest saying something like "Seemingly extinct" or "All introduced members killed." TheUnknown285 (talk) 23:36, May 7, 2019 (UTC) ::There were no other Karstarks with Alys when she arrived at Winterfell. That's proof enough. --Potsk (talk) 00:24, May 8, 2019 (UTC) Losses I don't have time to rewatch to get the exact numbers right now, but in "The Last of the Starks," they spell out the percentage losses for at least some of the forces. I seem to remember Stark forces lost about half their men. And there's a link from someone involved in the production (will have to look it up) saying the Dothraki are pretty much gone (though some do appear in the next episode). TheUnknown285 (talk) 23:36, May 7, 2019 (UTC) Untitled section I want immediate removal of the photos that I had uploaded on this article. Unlock the Page There are a number of typos, capitalization, and grammatical errors in here. Unless you'd rather do it yourselves? Openminds (talk) 16:56, May 11, 2019 (UTC) Again: Unlock the page please. There's missing bits of information and a number of grammatical errors that no one's addressing as of now :Sorry for the delay. - 19:42, May 14, 2019 (UTC) Military Strength Sansa states there are 20,000 men at Winterfell in S7. Jon & Davos think there are around 10,000 Northmen left. Tyrion states the army they bring is the "greatest army the world has ever seen", Tyrion repeatedly says that Dany still has the largest army in spite of losing Dorne and the Reach. Sansa even reaffirms this is the "greatest army the world has ever seen". Based on armies we've seen throughout the series it seems pretty clear that the Dothraki in Westeros are meant to be 100,000 strong + the 8,000 Unsullied would indeed be the greatest army the world has ever seen. The 10,000 are just at King's Landing, no real evidence that that is the full strength of her army. And even if we want to use the screenplay the Battle of Mereen has 40,000 Dothraki. I'm making the below edits to the military strength. *~10,000 Northmen *~10,000 Men of the Vale *100,000 Dothraki light cavalry *8,000 Unsullied heavy infantry Aemon Stark (talk) 03:35, May 16, 2019 (UTC) "The Battle of Winterfell" is what the soundtrack calls it https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2lpojrxaxE4 Lightning Laxus (talk) 00:05, May 27, 2019 (UTC)